


The Queen Takes Her Throne

by only1tonid



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only1tonid/pseuds/only1tonid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rise of Steffy Forrester-Spencer</p><p>In light of a desperate need for more Steffy on our screens, the Team Steffy 2.0 Facebook page has been offering this as a new post. This story speculates on one way which Steffy could make her return to the B&B canvas! Be sure to tell me what you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Are you ready for your first board meeting as CEO, Mrs. Spencer?" the voice chuckled in amusement.

"Absolutely," Katie replied confidently, tossing a glance over the shoulder, her blood red quirked. She looked particularly striking as she looked over the shoulder of her off-white, tuxedo-cut light wool suit jacket from Tom Ford by Gucci. She'd paired it with a matching off-white pencil skirt and a pale blue, draped silk shell underneath that accentuated her own blue eyes. She's complemented it with off-white Jimmy Choo stiletto pump. "They won't know what hit them." 

They shared a laugh at their coming triumphs. 

"You're really sure that this is what you want?" she was asked as they sobered slightly.

"No," Katie admitted softly, yet with an undercurrent of pure steel as she turned to face her cohort. "But it is what I need. What Spencer Publications needs. I have to take control. I have to do this for my son, for myself... for the whole Spencer family, even Bill." 

"Yeah," came the response. "It's sad to see the once-mighty Dollar Bill Spencer has fallen. It'll be my pleasure to give him the kick in the ass he so desperately needs."

"And then..." Katie began considering the rest of the plan.

"No worries, Katie," was the cool reply cutting off that thought. "I've got that under complete control. Trust me. No one we don't want to will know what hit them until it's too late." Including you. "You better get going. I'll see you soon."

"You're right," Katie giggled with equal parts nerves and excitement as she imagined the reaction of her soon-to-be ex-husband and her tramp sister when they found out. "I gotta go set the charges. This one is gonna be a doozy." 

"You know I'm always good for fireworks," the voice laughed saucily. "You just get ready to light the fuse and then sit back and watch the show."

"Oh, yeah," Katie chirped an edge of determination filling her voice and eyes. "Showtime."

**************************

Katie entered the conference room first and sat at the head of the table with her back turned to the room so she wasn't visible as the board member's trickled in. She kept silent and kept an eye on her iPad. She received the text from security that Bill had definitely come sans-Brooke and she had to fight to contain her glee. Everything was coming together perfectly. 

"That's everyone, Mrs. Spencer," her new assistant stated taking an seat in front of her ready for anything. 

"Thank you, Leilani," Katie said with a smile as she turned to face the board placing aside her touch pad aside. "And thank you all for being here today. I know we have a lot to go over. Some of it bad, some of it good, but all of it very important. Spencer Publications has been know for it's ability to lead the pack for decades without faltering. Lately, we've seen some fluctuations, inconsistencies, and slips. Some can be attributed to the regime change, but not all of it, as I've only been in charge a short time. Random hirings and firings, bad press, and a lack of attention to detail are just a few of the issues I am being tasked with correcting. But take heart, I have a plan to turn things around and make things better." 

"Seriously, Katie," Bill snapped, furious that he was being thrown under the bus when he expected to be using this meeting to retake his job as CEO. "So it's once again all my fault. And just how do you plan to magically fix this 'mess'?" 

When she simply smiled calmly, Bill grew suspicious. "Actually, I'm waiting for--" Her intercom buzzed. "Ah! Perfect timing. I'd like to introduce--or rather re-introduce Spencer Publications' new President and COO, and duly appointed member of the board, of course, Steffy Forrester Spencer." 

In she walked like she owned the room, wearing a black Armani featherweight wool and leather-trimmed blazer with a perfectly-fitted red cashmere/silk blend corseted vest and pair of cuffed, black Armani featherweight wool and leather-trimmed dress short that she'd finished with black spiked peep-toed heels from Louboutin. What caught Bill's eye most was the sparkle of the diamond encrusted Tiffany sword that rested in her ample cleavage. He felt a shiver of desire course down his spine at the picture she made. And then before his eyes the impossible happened and she walked directly to Katie's right and their eyes met. F*ck! he thought as the severity of the situation settled in even as his libido raged.

"Hope I'm not late," Steffy chirped cheekily. "I was just working out a few details that will put us back on top after we got scooped on this latest Brooke Logan Scandal with the old CEO."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hope I'm not late," Steffy chirped cheekily. "I was just working out a few details that will put us back on top after we got scooped on this latest Brooke Logan Scandal with the old CEO."

"Steffy!" Bill hissed fighting a wince.

"Shut up, Bill!" Both Spencer wives snapped in unison inspiring a chuckle from Karen and a few other members of the board even as a few of Bill's other acolytes winced for him.

"You're the one who put us in this predicament by following you gonads and falling for the same old, desiccated hag you USED to mock my father for being taken in by so badly that he was being led around very publicly by the balls," Steffy snipped with a raised eyebrow. "Hope the leash isn't too tight down there. Maybe if we get a little oxygen back to your 'brain' you'll start thinking again."

Bill jumped to his feet leaning toward her. "How dare you?"

"How dare I, says the man who swears by LOYALTY and yet managed to betray his wife and son's mother for her ancient, washed up golddigger of a sister? How dare YOU?" Steffy shot back laughing derisively as she moved to get right back in his face and grabbing the sword necklace. "Strong. Decisive. Sharp. True. These are all of the things you and Spencer USED to represent. Now we're a laughing stock."

Katie took her cue and pressed play and the flat screen behind her began playing a popular independent blogger's recent post:

"What happens when an over-the-hill millionaire playboy looses his edge? He has an affair with his beautiful wife--and, by the way, mother of his child--'s dried-up, old tart of a sister, Brooke Logan. Said tart is WELL known for her escapades with taken men--especially within her family. I mean, who could forget her nasty little affaire d'amour with her then-SON-in-law, Deacon Sharpe, which produced Forrester Creations current chastity-touting--but not UPHOLDING--darling Hope For The Future's Hope Logan?

"Oh, how the mighty has fallen!

"I mean, when the rumors were at one time that he might have fallen under young Steffy Forrester's spell, we understood. I mean, it was wrong, but who would be able to resist that sexy siren. His son sure couldn't as evidenced by multiple broken engagements and failed wedding attempts with his supposed true love, Hope. Yeah, and yet he managed quite easily to marry the tantalizing vixen twice and according to reports, get the saucy sex kitten preggers with no problem at all. Again, we send our condolences to the family of what could have been one of the most gorgeous babies the world over.

"But I digress, we were discussing the rather impressive tumble from grace of one Bill Spencer... and what that EPIC fall will mean for the future of that media powerhouse Spencer Publications. I mean, really. Once upon a time, everyone would have believed the mighty Dollar Bill Spencer would forever be beyond his sister-in-law's skanky reach and possessed of far too many brain cells to ever be on the list of test-driven meat rockets, like old Eric Forrester or his once-hottie son Ridge. Not the Dollar. Never! But we were all as wrong as when we thought Britney Spears would stay sexy, sweet, and on top of pop forever. Because like Britney's wholesome yet hot image, it is a thing of the past. Dollar Bill, who was once universally considered one of the world's most powerful and brilliant media magnates, has fallen for the trashy panty-seller who happens to be his baby mama's sister. And if that isn't sad enough, it leave me wondering that with the CEO making such laughable decisions in his personal life, can the company be next?"

 

Katie presses the stop button leaving the indelible image of the vivacious, blond blogger frozen on screen.

"Who cares what some cross-dressing freak says?" Bill fumed at the image of the over-the-top, cafe-skinned drag queen.

"I'd say the over 2 million in views he averages weekly, and the almost double he got for THIS post alone, suggests quite a FEW people care," Steffy quipped as she hopped onto the conference table beside Katie and seductively flipped her hair and crossed her mile-long legs.

"This is just the tip of the iceberg," Katie added, pressing another key to turn off the screen. "And one of the kinder responses. We're getting scooped on the biggest scandal in YEARS because it's ABOUT us. And the only defense for the indefensible being offered is that I pushed them together once following my near death experience giving birth to Will while I was out of my mind due my postpartum depression."

"Which only makes them seem sleazier," Steffy agreed continuing without missing a beat. "While Katie appears more and more sympathetic. Now, short of a very public reconciliation in which Bill openly admits the error of his ways," she paused glancing at a stubborn Bill who only glared back, "The only way to set things right is to shift focus. Which we've successfully done by placing Katie in the CEO seat. Getting some GREAT responses from the mothers and women professionals as well as men who find powerful, nurturing women attractive. But our plan is two-fold because nothing sells like SEX. Unfortunately, Bill's infidelity has proven that, but Katie and I have found a way to make that old adage work in our favor. See, sex definitely sells, and before it got shafted in favor of AARP's Boudoir, my lingerie line for Forrester Creations proved that I sell sex with the best of them. Hell, even through that whole blog, the only people who came out well were me and Katie: Katie as the beautiful, betrayed wife and mother and me as the naughty, irresistible minx. He hinted at some pretty salacious rumors and intrigue associated with me, Bill, and Liam and nothing. Hope took a harder hit than I did. Putting us, the Spencer wives, front and center is exactly what Spencer Publications needs to give it a much needed facelift, while we get the day-to-day back on track like it should be."

"You're not a Spencer wife, anymore, Steffy," Bill grumbled more annoyed with the accuracy of that comment and the infallible logic of their proposal than anything else.

"Oh, please, Bill," Katie laughed as Steffy joined her. "That last annulment dropped faster than my sister dropping to her knees to hold onto a man."

"Like you or Dad, sadly. EW!" Steffy cracked. "I knew it would fail, but it was what Liam wanted so I had to try for him."

"And you think this is what Liam wants?" Bill demanded seeing a way to maybe shift things his way again. "For you to betray his father?"

"Cut the crap, Bill!" Steffy smirked amused despite herself. Maybe all is not yet lost. "This is business. That was personal. You're the one big on muddying the line by bringing family into the business. We're just making sure neither are destroyed while your reasoning is so flawed. Liam will just have to understand. Or he won't and he'll divorce me. Which he'll have to do ANYWAY if he still plans to marry Hope. Either way, I'm moving on and focusing on business. And if you would, too, you'd see the profitability of pairing the jilted yet strong wife and mom-turned-powerful CEO and soon-to-be single mom and the fiery, sexy soon-to-be single COO and President. Like two hot--pardon the pun--phoenixes rising from the ashes to take the media world by storm. Will they reconcile with their significant others? Will they move on with other steamy new options? Can they handle the reigns of Spencer Publications? It's not just media GOLD... it's PLATINUM, baby!"

A glint flitted through Bill's eye as realization dawned. Before him stood the united front of Steffy and Katie as he watched helpless. Everything he had dreamed of for his family was beginning to unravel before his eyes, without him or his sons--well, not all of his sons. Will found himself firmly in their good graces. He found himself hurt and more than a little disgusted that his dream future was coming to past... only at his expense.

"It's time to say goodbye to the falling value of the 'Dollar'," Steffy intoned holding the entire boardroom in the palm of her hand.

"And say hello to Sex and the Single Mom," Katie continued, standing at her side completing the powerful, intoxicating image they were pitching perfectly. "All in favor say 'Aye' and we can start revealing more of our plans to take back the market place and leave our competitors in the dust.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexandria 'Ally' Forrester stood outside the door as her father worked her Grandpa Eric over like a pro. Steffy had been right. It was almost too easy once you knew what buttons to push and how. And to think, all they'd need to take back Forrester Creations for the real Forrester family like her Grandma Stephanie always wanted was a measly percent or two. Although from the sounds of things on the other side of the door, her dad might manage the whole 5%. Two-and-a-half for him and two-and-a-half for her. She and Steffy had come to an understanding while both were at International in Paris. As long as she was willing to work hard and earn it, once Ridge relinquished his 20% to Thomas and possibly RJ, they'd work on evening things out a bit more, so as family, they shared things more equally. Ally could respect that. 

For years, Steffy had worked like their Grandma before her to build up and unify the family business. But damn if those Logans weren't always there trying to steal what didn't belong to them. Brooke and Hope were proving that yet again by shacking up with married men. Now, it was her chance to make things right. Steffy was already working on Bill and his 12.5% as far as she knew so until then it would be up to her to help regain control of Forrester from the inside out. She would play the Logan advocate and when the time was right, destroy them like they had done the TRUE Forrester family for so long. 

"You know how much I value you and your contribution to this family, son," she heard her grandfather wheedle and recognized her cue. 

"Grandpa!" Ally squealed as she raced into Eric's arms tossing her dad a wink over his shoulder and receiving a smug grin in return. "I've missed you so much! Dad, I was looking for you!" 

"Hi, honey," her father chuckled taking the slightly less enthusiastic, but far more real hug from his daughter. "We were just talking about your graduation." 

"I'm so sorry I missed it, sweetheart," Eric intoned. 

"It's ok, Grandpa," she acknowledged snuggling back into his side playing her part, but fighting a wince at the thought of her beloved cousins's mother. She and Taylor were definitely in a better place--especially now that she was no longer dating her dad--but she would always be the drunk driver who killed her mother. And family or not, that still colored their relationship to some degree. Fortunately, as Ally had grown closer to Steffy, Thomas, and her Uncle Ridge, she'd gotten to let go of some of the pain and anger and accept her as an aunt and friend. "Dad, Aunt Taylor, Uncle Ridge, Thomas, and Steffy were all there. They even got RJ out of school and brought him along. It was great. And Dad and Aunt Taylor explained how crazy things have been back here. The lawyers mailed me a video. It seemed Grandma had been worried I might not have enough family support and wanted me to know how proud she was... it was perfect. Well, as perfect as it could be without you and the rest of the family." 

Real tears welled in her eyes as she remembered the video she'd received from her Grandma Stephanie's estate a few weeks before graduation. Her grandma had been encouraging her and Steffy to bond even more vigorously as her time grew shorter at the end. And what had started as a few emails and texts had swiftly grown with the loss of their beloved Grandma Stephanie. In a lot of ways, Steffy had stepped into those impossible to fill shoes for her as mentor, guide, confidant, support, and friend. She could see so much of her Grandma in her older cousin and wanted desperately to make them both proud. So when she received that final DVD begging her to work with Steffy to mend the broken Forrester family and steer the family company and their Grandfather right, she'd already known it would be her fondest wish. When she'd gotten the devastating news that Steffy had lost her child, she'd begged her to come stay with her in New York for a while before going on to Paris to be with Ridge and RJ. 

Even in such a horrible tragedy, it had been incredible for their bond. She'd shared her DVD from Stephanie with her and they'd begun hatching a plan to make their late Grandmother's fondest dream come true a second time--only this time for good. They would rid Forrester Creations of all the lowdown Logans even cousin Rick, once and for all. It would be epic, but by no means easy, especially with their Grandfather's misguided affection for the family. Her grandfather's voice dragged her free of her thoughts.

"I had planned to wait for my passing to do this," Eric began conspiritorially. "But I feel a graduation from such a prestigious law school after those double degrees in Fashion Design and Business from NYU, and your father's long time dedication to the family, you are both more than deserving."

"What are you talking about Grandfather?" Ally queried innocently playing up the perceived sweetness, purity, and impartiality her absence from family drama had given her. "Am I gonna get to intern here? I am SO in love with the HFTF line and can't wait to meet the infamous Hope! Do you think I might get to work on her line, Grandpa!" 

Ally had to bite back a chortle of derision as Eric's eyes lit with happiness at the idea that he might have found a new Logan acolyte amongst the Forrester clan. Silly Grandpa. That will never happen. Not as long as Stephanie Douglas Forrester's blood runs through my veins and I carry the last name Forrester. "Not quite although, I'm sure something could be arranged," he chuckled merrily before moving to his desk to lift some documents. "I had these drawn up at the lovely Taylor's suggestion, but until now, had decided not to sign them. Instead placing my decision in my will. However, it seems much like my late wife, Taylor often knows best what this family and this company needs." 

Ally's stomach dropped. She remembered Steffy mentioning that Aunt Taylor had done all she could to support all Forresters' interest in the company and the family while dating their grandfather, but she'd really thought that only extended to her own children, Steffy and Thomas. Now, she could see it was best never to doubt Steffy's word. "What do you mean?" she heard her father ask her own shock freezing her tongue. 

"Taylor," Eric sighed, turning to face them holding a brief in his hand. "She tried to make me see how unfair I had been over the years with you both. Doting on my family with Brooke and even Ridge, Steffy, and Thomas over you, Thorne, and you, Ally. I had decide to leave my original 12.5% to be shared by both of you in my will. Six and a quarter percent of FC for your father and 6.25% in trust to be proxied by your father for you until you turned 25. Taylor urged me to do something now, and not wait until I was dead or dying to show my loved ones what they mean to me... to this family. I... I admit I was hesitant, but as is so often the case, she was right." 

Eric turned back to the desk grabbed his pen and signed with a smile. With a happy sigh, he turned and handed the pen to Thorne who stared in shock. "Dad," he breathed. 

"Go on, son." 

"Are you sure about this, Grandpa?" Ally couldn't help but ask. 

"More than sure about this than I have been about anything since my wife died," he admitted hoarsely. "God, I miss my Stephanie. At least before Steffy left for Paris, I had her here to remind me, but with her gone... But now I have you." Thorne nodded and signed. "Take that to Stephanie's lawyer... It's fitting. I know your mother would be proud of me for this." 

"I think she would be, too, Dad," Thorne sounding choked up himself. 

"Thank you so much, Grandpa!" Ally squealed once again flinging herself into her grandfather's arms albeit more genuinely. "I feel like I have a piece of Grandma's legacy forever now." 

"You ARE a piece of your Grandma Stephanie's legacy," Eric chuckled happily. "But now, you have a piece of the company she helped build and that I know you'll only help flourish all the more." 

"I promise, Grandpa," Ally swore vehemently her eyes open and focused on her father's with grim determination. "I will do everything in my power to make Grandma's dreams for Forrester Creations a reality."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure those of you reading this are CURIOUS about pairings, be warned! Ihave NO CLUE! This is more about Steffy taking control of her life and her family than romance... There will be moves that provide closure with past relationships and POSSIBLY even a rekindling... BUT she may go a whole NEW way! One thing she WON'T be doing is dating Wyatt! Not impressed so far and not really a fan of his... Even LIAM had his moments when he was puppy-dogging over Dopey Sue in the very beginning! Wyatt, eh! Although, I AM tempted to have Steffy and/or Ally split his focus to distract the LOWgans and Lame-O from her REAL plans... Tee-hee... As a heads up, much like with Queen Stephanie before her, NO ONE knows the full scope of her plans... just enough of the layout to be useful, although, Thomas comes close. She's made MANY secret alliances and is working VARIOUS angles. The only 100% guaranteed safe LOWgan(s)/Spencer(s) are Will & RJ!

"You're kidding me?" Steffy laughed as she stood in Katie's office with her back to the door. "That is so amazing! Even better than we planned. You're still being careful though, right? Oh, one of my little secrets was just blown sky high. No worries. It was time and all part of the plan." Steffy chuckled. "Yeah, you should have seen Bill's face. Epic! Totally worth it. Uh-huh. Yeah. I'm just waiting for my new office to be set up. Yeah, it'll be hard, but it'll only be part time. I still have my job at Forrester. I know, I know. I promise not to give myself a stroke from the stress or anything crazy." She laughed again and began turning. "Ok, you go ahead, and I--Liam?"

"Hey, Steffy, I--"

"Hold on," Steffy turned away again before lowering her voice. "Yes, he just walked in. I'm fine, I promise. It had to happen some time. Don't worry so much just focus on what comes next. K. Love you, too. Bye." she hung up her cell and set it on the desk. "Sorry about that. Hey, Liam. I'm back."

"So I see," he replied and before she could say another word his arms were engulfing her in a warm hug. "God, I've missed you."

"Liam--"

"I just need--" he started only to cut them both off with a passionate kiss. In her shock, she instinctively responded until her brain kicked in and she pulled away.

"Wait, Liam, stop," she whispered raggedly a hand over her mouth as she stepped away and turned to face the view. "We need to talk."

"I shouldn't have done that, Steffy," Liam immediately apologized. "That was so unfair to you. I'm supposed to be annulling our marriage and marrying Hope, but I just saw you there and I don't know what came over me. I just needed to hold you and taste your mouth, and, god, I know it wasn't fair, but--"

"Liam, stop," Steffy snapped desperately turning her head only slightly. "I didn't come back for this. A lot has changed since I lost the baby. And not all of it is about you and me. I signed those annulment papers in good faith, knowing they wouldn't likely matter, and I was right. The judge threw them out. The only way we're dissolving this marriage is in divorce court, I'm afraid. So I had my attorney draft a decree. I just don't want to make this any harder than it has to be. The papers are on your desk."

"Steffy, please," Liam begged.

"No, Liam," she interjected turning to face him. "I'm giving you what you always wanted: A life with Hope. I have to move on from this. After losing our baby and any chance for other children, I just don't have strength to keep fighting and you never have been willing to really fight for us, so that leaves us with two choices: stay together until we hate each other and Hope and her mother have helped us ruin everything that was wonderful about us... or let it go now and stay friends with beautiful memories of when we were more. Come on."

She took his hand led him to his office and straight to the papers on his desk. Steffy picked up the pen she'd left, signed her name, and then handed it over. Liam looked up into his wife's eyes longingly before taking the pen and dropping his gaze to the divorce decree.

"I never wanted this," Liam whispered roughly. "I didn't marry you for the baby, and you weren't my second choice. I was going to choose you when Brooke ambushed Hope and I with Father Fontana and things got so out of control. I never wanted us to end. I vowed to love you forever and I will. I do. I miss you so much. When we lost our baby, I lost everything. We were supposed to have this life. This beautiful life--an incredible journey that we could share together and a love that would never end. Then our baby was just gone. And you were pushing me away while Hope and Brooke were just there. I couldn't breathe. I didn't know what to think. Our little boy or girl was gone and then suddenly, the one woman I could count on to always be there--to share my life with was gone, too. She's telling me to do the impossible and just suddenly not love her. I was weak and took the easy way out because it was less painful to walk away than to fight and lose you all over again."

"You gave up! I was in so much pain, Liam!" Steffy exploded tearfully. "I have lost so MUCH! God, my twin has been dead for almost five years, my Grandmother died, and now my baby! I needed you to fight for me... for us. I needed to know what I really meant to you without the baby. I needed you not to fall into OUR bed with Hope at the first opportunity like you did the last time I went to Paris. I needed you not to live with her and plan a FUTURE with her in OUR HOME--the place we were going to raise our baby and be a family. I needed you to follow me to Paris and stay with me until I could believe in love and a future again. But that didn't happen. This did."

"I'm sorry," Liam whimpered. "I am so, so sorry. I just needed you to know I'll always love you, Steffy. Whereever we go and whatever we do, I'll always have a part of you in my heart."

"You know, we'll always be friends, right?" she assured him cupping his cheek and wiping a few stray tears away. "This doesn't mean that our friendship has to be over. It just means that our marriage wasn't meant to be right now. You know, I sometimes wonder if I hadn't held on so tightly would things be different now. And you never know, maybe you and Hope can finally have your happily ever after... or maybe someday... we'll find our way back to each other."

Without barely a glance, he signed his name where needed. Steffy looked away unable to watch the end of her hopes and dreams for their marriage. Her eyes widened in shock when they suddenly met Hope's tearful gaze. "Hope," she breathed.

Liam's head whipped up to follow his wife's gaze only to lock with his fiance's heartbroken stare. "Oh, god, Hope," he gasped freeing her to run away from the scene she'd just witnessed.

"Liam, go," Steffy whispered calmly. "Don't keep making the same mistake of not fighting for love. Go after her."

She watched him consider her words before nodding and chasing the blonde he planned to marry. Steffy knew this time it was over. He'd failed the final test and gone after Hope rather than fight for her. Steffy allowed herself her final tears over the end of her hopes and dreams for a future with Liam. Snatching up a tissue, she dried her tears and focused her attention on the freshly signed divorce decree. As Steffy read over the document in her hands, a small diabolical smile began curving her mouth. She'd been sure to have her attorney protect her personal assets while giving her half of his shares of Spencer Publication in lieu of alimony.

A slow clap echoed to her right sending a shiver down her spine.


	5. Chapter 5

A slow clap echoed to her right sending a shiver down her spine. "Brilliant performance! I bet he thinks that was all real."

"It was," Steffy replied calmly not looking up. "I meant every word."

"Did you also mean for him to go after Hope?"

"If that's what he took from what I said about fighting for love," she drawled unconcernedly, "then absolutely. I love him enough to want him to do whatever he thinks he has to do to be happy."

"I know that," the voice agree somberly.

"But I also now love myself enough not to put myself in the middle of that trainwreck," Steffy quipped with a smirk. "Enough to know I had to have closure if I ever hoped to move on, and that if we're meant to be, he'll figure that out, get his head out of his ass and find a way to convince me that he's worthy of me and my time, finally."

"Hmm..."

"I also know it's not like you to play nice when you've been publicly handed your ass like your wife and I just did," Steffy continued her grin growing her and her eyes gleaming with mirth as she tossed him a wicked glance over her shoulder. "Unless you think you have a chance at regaining the upper hand. Well, unless... Who am I speaking with? Is this the new Counterfeit Bill--the brain-dead idiot who fell for Brooke "the Chaperone" Logan of all people and let his formerly whiny wife snake him for control of his own company--or has the REAL Dolla decided to finally stand up? Did you miss me that much that you had to pull a stunt like this just to get my attention?"

"Wow." Bill couldn't help but return her grin, feeling more exhilarated by this battle of wits than he had by anything in months or even years. "Well, well, well. Looks like I should be asking myself a similar question. So which Steffy is this? Maybe it Liam's fool for love Steffy. Nah, she was a little too soft and vulnerable. Kinda weepy. I think that my beautiful Steffy is back. Ballsy, strong, determined, never afraid of a little manipulation, and always plotting her next power play like your namesake before you."

"Maybe I'm a little of both, Bill," Steffy admitted taking a seat in Liam's chair confidently, "like my Grandmother before me. But maybe I'm just learning from her mistake in trusting men to change... for the better. Granddad, Dad, Rick, you, Liam... kinda proves my point. The only exceptions I can see would be Thomas and Uncle Thorne. Men peak. After that, if they change, it's all downhill from there. I mean, unless they happen to be REAL men of vision and intelligence and... testicular fortitude." She laughed mischievously and let her gaze drop. "Is that the problem, Bill? Needed reassurance from the town bike that you still have it."

"Oh, I've still got it," Bill growled leaning toward her over the desk. "I could show you how much I've still got it and your number to boot."

Steffy leaned forward feinting an intent to kiss him only to rub her cheek against his so her mouth could brush his ear. "But what about your new 'twue wuv Bwookie the "Oops, I fell on a married man's--who just happens to be my in-law's--commitment, AGAIN" town whore'?" she taunted seductively pulling back to stare sardonically into his annoyed yet aroused gaze. "Besides you being a married man--and I already told you how I felt about that, the last time I trusted you to live up to your word to me, you folded like a cheap metal chair at the possibility of standing up to a Logan and dealing with consequences. And if that isn't bad enough, you've slept with Brooke Logan of all people," she sighed shaking her head in mocking disgust. "Dad's ex-wife, my former stepaunt, and former stepgrandmother," Steffy drawled already becoming bored with him. "You're tainted and I'm not sure if there's enough bleach and ammonia in the world to remove that ick."

"Steffy," Bill growled. "You're on thin ice here."

"Then it's lucky I look so good in a leotard, huh?" She quipped standing as she saw her new admin step up to the door. "It was fun bantering with you, but I have other business to attend. Like setting up my office and filing these divorce papers. Au revoir!"

As soon as Steffy stepped through the portal, she turned to Lannie, who was dressed in a gorgeous Ann Taylor knee-length, mid-waist cashmere sheath dress in black with leather leopard jacquard accents. "Ok, Lannie, what's the what?"

"You're not getting back together with him, are you?" She grimaced at her friend and boss as she quickly clipped away in her royal purple suede Jimmy Choo stilettos. "You said yourself he's banging the equivalent of the New York subway system. Cheap, easy access for anyone who wants a ride, even tourists ringing any bells?" 

"Oh, god no." Steffy shivered as she followed behind easily keeping up. "That ship has sailed, been sunk by an iceberg, and is sitting in the deepest part of the ocean being covered in oceanic slime and bottom-feeders. Ew." 

"Gotta admit," Lannie sighed wistfully as she perused her iPad. "He used to be a major hottie. Once upon a time, I could see how you got so twisted over him. Although it was... wrong, yeah, it was wrong! Poor Katie?" 

Steffy roared with laughter. "God, you're bad! And they say I'm the bad girl." 

"You are," Lannie swore with a chuckle. "I'm totally good at all my dirt! You only ever hear about it from me! Like that time with that guy and proposed after like a week. Good times!" 

"You're horrible." Steffy just grinned and bumped hips as they came to a stop in front of a door. "This it?" 

"Yeah, but hun," Lannie hedged with a sigh. "Remember, we couldn't get much done without arousing suspicions, but..." 

"It's fine," Steffy sighed. "We can fix it later. Where's Dede?" 

"Waiting for you ladies to get your ass in here?" Dede quipped as she leaned in the semi-open door her green polka dot pencil skirt, white button down collar shirt, and green stiletto Prada pumps. "Move it. You act like this is all I have to do today." 

"You." Lannie deadpanned with a smirk. "Don't you mean 'we'?" 

"Did I say 'we'?" Lannie shook her head no. "Then, I clearly said what I meant! Now, get your crazy butt in here already!" 

"UGH!" Steffy chuckled. "You two are nuts. Now, can I see my office, please before round two starts?" 

"Fine," Lannie sighed. "After you, boss lady. Don't say I didn't warn you!" 

Steffy stepped inside and was blown away. "SHUT UP! How--?" 

The ladies stood side-by-side with identical expressions of smug amusement. "Knew she'd love it," Lannie joked. 

"What's not to love?" Dede laughed back. "We killed this!" 

"Word," Lannie agreed as they watched Steffy exploring their work. They waggled the fingers of their right hands at each, touching briefly and then, snapping over their right shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is amazing!" Steffy exclaimed breathlessly. "How--no, it doesn't matter it just proves I made the right choices in admins. If you pulled this off here, I can only imagine what Porshe and Licia are doing at Forrester."

"And lets not forget about T," Dede sniggered, thinking of their comrade who'd gotten stuck being the mole in Katie's office since shortly after word had reach Steffy of Katie's coup with Spencer. "I almost feel bad for her! I know I couldn't be doing it."

"As if Tanya's job isn't bad enough," Lannie sighed sadly. "Poor Rory is stuck working with the Giggle Princess, which means the Giggle Queen, Hope's slutty mama, can't be far behind. Ugh. Could you imagine the patience those jobs require?"

"Saints, the both of them, because, really thank you, but no thanks," Dede replied. "I have absolutely no time, interest, talent, or inclination for biting my tongue 'til it bleeds." 

"Then what are your qualifications for being my administrative assistant?" Steffy quipped still slightly mesmerized by her new working digs. 

"Harhar," she drawled with a roll of her eyes as she whipped her high ponytail cockily. "I'm smart, funny, unfailingly loyal, brilliant with a killer fashion sense and a whiplash tongue that will keep your enemies, allies, family, friends, and self in line as needed. Besides, have you seen this office? You do remember what besides sugar girls are made of, don't you? You should." 

"Smart ass," Steffy snapped back cheekily as she tossed the envelope containing her divorce papers into Dede's lightning-quick hands. "Just for that, you can take your spicy ass and hand deliver these documents to my attorney for immediate filing, while I get settled in and Lanni debriefs me on the status of our plans." 

"Ugh," Dede groaned heading for the door. "Can I at least take your car?" 

"The driver's waiting," Lannie smirked glad she'd managed to keep her mouth shut as she primped her curly 'fro in the mirror. 

"Always good to remember who's in charge in the future, Dede!" Steffy laughed settling into her new office chair as she heard the door shut solidly. "Now, let me get you up to speed on Ally and the situation at Forrester and you can let me know what's been up while I was swimming in Spencers and the Logans who love them... or at least two of them."

Ally stood in the workroom in awe as she had often done in her child. After dinner with her dad and Grandfather, her dad had rushed off to file the paperwork and she'd called Steffy. Beneath her current euphoria and excitement, a sense of concern began surfacing. In a matter of hours, she'd secured a job in her family's company that would give her the perfect vantage from which to help destroy the Lowgan presence, 12.5% of said company, and an unsolicited invite for her and her dad to live in the Forrester mansion with her grandpa. It was clearly a night for shocking revelations from one Eric Forrester. It left her with a lot to take in. 

As she paced the workroom, Ally's mind raced. She hadn't even managed to get settled back into her dad's yet. But it was probably for the best, no use getting too settled when she had planned to go out and get her own place. Although, clearly that plan was out the window! The best she could hope for was one of the guest houses being vacant. 

Regardless, she realized the advantages of live at the mansion. Besides its incredible splendour and staff, it provided her the perfect venue to get a lot of inside information on the Logans and their nasty little secrets. After all, her Uncle Rick lived on the property, too. Hopefully, she would be able to drive a permanent wedge between those Logan manipulators and her poor blind grandfather. 

Still, everything felt like it was moving so fast. She'd come home prepared for a long drawn out campaign, and found something else. Well, at least where gaining her grandpa's trust and shares were concerned. Now, that the ball was rolling--and so fast--Ally couldn't help but worry it might be too much too soon for a novice to this kind of situation like her. 

Even her dad had been concerned, but she'd managed to keep her confident mask in place until he left for their attorney's office. Steffy hadn't been able to anticipate their grandfather's level of nostalgia or his reaction to it. Thus, there was no way she'd been able to her for this. Ally wanted so badly to call her best friend and cousin, but she didn't want to intrude. Steffy had her hands full with Liam, Bill, and Katie over at Spencer. Who knew what had become of that moment when Liam realized Steffy was back. He could have finally wised up and realized what a gem he was letting get away for the likes of that vapid, self-obsessed twit, Hope Logan. Or Bill could have intervened for round two. Hell, Katie could be interrupting Steffy and Liam to protect her precious niece's interests. 

'So calling Steffy is out,' she thought with a sigh. Within seconds of that thought, her phone began a very familiar ring tone that always made her smile. _I don't think your ready for this jelly..._

"Hey Grandma Sally," Ally chuckled excitedly, shaking her head in amusement as she remembered the original demand that had secured Destiny's Child's 'Bootylicious' as Sally Spectra's ringtone. "What's up?" 

"I am calling to ask you the very same thing," Sally boomed cheerfully. "How goes phase 1?" 

"Well, underway and way ahead of schedule!" Ally glanced around to ensure her continued solitary status. "Grandpa gave me and Dad his original 12.5% of the company in an even split. Once it's done, Dad plans to put his in an ironclad living trust for me that he would stand as proxy for. And then during dinner Grandpa invited us to move in with him at the mansion! Can you believe it, Grandma?" 

"Brava, girly!" Sally exclaimed. "You sure work fast. And moving in is a stroke of sheer genius, darling!" 

"Yeah, but--" 

"But?" Sally frowned in concern for Darla & Thorne's darling daughter. "But what?" 

"Well, what if I can do this, Gram?" Ally blurted. "I mean, I could slip and say the wrong thing and screw everything up! God, and that would ruin all of Steffy's plans and it would be all my fault. I mean Steffy is so smart and good at this stuff. I mean, she is JUST like Grandma Stephanie. All strong, determined, and wily. I don't wanna mess everything up, Gram!" 

"You won't," Sally assured her dearest granddaughter. 

"How do you know?" Ally asked calming slightly at the confidence of her statement. 

"Because just like Steffy got the goods from her grandparents, Queen Stephanie and that delicious Massimo Marone, you got the best of two tough old broads." Ally couldn't help, but smile at that. "Queenie and I were blessed with sharing many things some good and others--not so much, but nothing could give us more pride than sharing our little Ally cat. You just remember that mini-Queenie needs her mini-Sally and vice versa." Ally chuckled at the childhood nickname and the analogy. "Ok, Grandma Sally. I better get back to Dad's. Big day tomorrow, what with moving and starting my new position with HFTF." 

"You'll be just fine, darling." Sally's tension eased as Ally started calling her 'Grandma Sally' again, knowing she only used 'Gram' when upset or stressed. 

"Yeah," she agreed. "I will. Thanks for the pep talk." 

"Anytime," Sally boomed merrily. "What are 'glam'mothers for if not to remind the grandchildren of the phenomenal traits they got from us? Good night, dearest." 

"Goodnight, 'Glam'ma Sally," Ally chuckled as she hung up feeling much better about everything. Nodding once in determination, Ally swept out of the workroom heading home. 

Rory slipped out of her hiding space in the workroom. She hadn't been clear on what was wrong at first, but she'd immediately texted her boss & Sally Spectra as directed when her boss hired her to be her mole within the Logan clan and to keep a protective eye on her cousin. Ms. Spectra had respond instantly, so she'd shot Steffy a text letting her know. As quiet as the mouse she was mistaken for by the craven bimbo who was publicly thought to employ her, she slipped out of the workroom and headed for her desk. She still needed to email Porsche her latest Logan report and add the Ally stuff in. Things were definitely getting interesting. 

Sally Spectra impatiently hit the speed dial only to be directed to voicemail. "This is Aunt Sally, dearest. I know you have your hands full over at Spencer, but my dear girl could use some support before she moves into the lion's den. Be sure to call her and then me. Love to you, my dear."


End file.
